Loopy Fist
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Kankuro y Lee son compañeros de habitacion, el moreno siempre oculto sus sentimientos por el activo deportista ¿Que pasa si Lee llega con unas copitas de más? Lime/ AU/Yaoi


Aquí el fic de la parejita mas encantadora de Naruto! Gracias a Jashin encontre alguien que piensa lo mismo que yop así que le dedico este fic y le doy un abrazo de todo corazon por los animos….

KakaIru-chan, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes como al de Hojas y arena!

Kisses =^w^=

El alcohol tiene distintos efectos dependiendo de quien lo beba y en que cantidad. Depende de la edad, el peso y el género de la persona, depende la tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas. Por eso hay personas que se entristecen, otras que se alegran y las que se enfadan… a menos que seas Rock Lee y produzca un curioso efecto.

Lee era un joven de dieciséis años extremadamente atlético: delgado, flexible y ágil, no había forma de que alguien superara a ese chico en el campo de juego, por eso se dedicaba al football en el colegio. Aunque él era la estrella del campo las miradas de todas las jovencitas era dirigidas a Sasuke Uchiha, su cabellera azabache y el uniforme de deportes transpirado a causa del ejercicio eran una tentación para cualquiera.

El otro que se ganaba las miradas de las niñas, y los niños también, era Naruto Uzumaki. El cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos azules cautivaban a quien lo viese correr con esos ajustados pantalones de gimnasia. Pero eso no quería decir que nadie mirara a Lee, muy por el contrario era atentamente observado por un par de ojos deseosos que gravaban cada leve movimiento de su cuerpo.

El partido terminó, habían triunfado y se dispusieron a celebrar con algunos amigos, nada fuera de lo común…

Los jóvenes dormían en los cuartos que el colegio tenía preparados a unos cien metros de la institución. Había sectores preparados para ello, puesto que muchos de los estudiantes eran extranjeros o se les hacía más simple no tener que viajar la gran distancia entre sus hogares y el edificio donde estudiaban.

Kankuro era compañero de habitación de Lee, era más alto que él, tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos felinos de color violeta tan oscuro que parecían negros. Se había unido al festejo pero había vuelto pronto, ya que al día siguiente debían rendir un examen. La celebración había comenzado a las tres de la tarde y ya eran más de las ocho, preocupado se puso una chaqueta para salir a buscar a su compañero.

En cuanto salió a la calle, lo encontró caminando en dirección a él, el chico cruzó a su lado sin decirle media palabra…se veía molesto. Volteó a dirigirle una mirada y se dio cuenta que su compañero caminaba lentamente y a veces daba un paso falso hacia los lados. Corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó caminando junto a él- iba a buscarte…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó a su vez mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, mañana tenemos examen. Deberíamos repasar un poco- contestó mirándolo extrañado.

-Sólo eso te importa, estudio…exámenes- dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención- cuando venía de regreso unos sujetos intentaron robarme, ¿Sabes? Les di una lección… y tu de qué hablas… ¡Exámenes!- concluyó apurando su paso.

-¿Qué te pasa?... Lee- intentó sujetarlo del brazo pero el otro se giró rápidamente y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, provocando un pequeño corte en su labio inferior.

El chico de cabello negro lo quedó mirando un par de segundos y se marchó en dirección a los cuartos. Superado el shock del momento, el más alto se levantó y siguió a su compañero, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero por alguna razón no estaba de buen humor. Subió la escalera que lo llevaba al primer piso, entró a la habitación correspondiente y cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, puesto que su compañero estaba sentado al borde de la cama mirando por la ventana.

-Oye, Lee. No se que te pasa, pero…- se quedó en silencio al ver la mirada fulminante del otro sobre él.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada!- gritó sin apartar su fría mirada. Inmediatamente intentó ponerse de pie para lanzar otro golpe, pero le flaquearon las piernas y cayó nuevamente a la cama.

El muchacho se acercó temeroso y se puso en cuclillas frente al deportista. La mirada de éste estaba gacha, fija en algún punto del suelo, acercó su mano al rostro del chico y despejó el cabello que estaba sobre su frente. El jovencito más bajo alzó la mirada y apoyó un dedo en la herida de la boca de su amigo.

-Te lo mereces…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-…estás ebrio- dijo Kankuro sonriendo cariñosamente- cómo fue que terminaste bebiendo?-

-Kiba… trajo varias botellas de sake y…- llevó una mano a su frente, se sentía mareado.

-Ven- dijo tomándolo delicadamente para guiarlo hasta la ducha del cuarto de baño, ubicado fuera de la habitación.

Una vez bajo la llave del agua, dejó correr el fresco líquido sobre sus cuerpos, ya que mantenía a Lee abrazado para que no se cayera. El olor a la bebida lo estaba prácticamente embriagando a él también, el chico de cabello rojizo lo puso contra los blancos azulejos y lo desvistió de la cintura hacia arriba. La otra mitad de su cuerpo aun conservaba todas las prendas, incluso los zapatos.

Lee comenzó a temblar producto del agua fría y la bebida. Sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, así que se aferro al cuello del más alto, él era muy amable a pesar de todo. Eso le daba vergüenza… ya que lo había golpeado y había intentado repetir la acción.

- Ya esta- dijo Kankuro cerrando la llave del agua y tomando una toalla para secar un poco a su compañero.

Una vez que término con su labor llevó al pelinegro a la habitación y lo ayudó a quitarse toda la ropa mojada, incluso la ropa interior, y a ponerse la ropa de dormir. Pero no había sido tarea fácil, el ver el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de la persona que era el centro de sus más ocultas fantasías, era todo un trabajo de autocontrol. Así que nuevamente salió en dirección a la ducha para "enfriarse" un poco.

En cuanto se introdujo bajo las mantas de su cama se dio cuenta que para el pelinegro sería muy difícil levantarse al día siguiente. Suspiró, ese idiota de Kiba iba a recibir su merecido…aunque, la última vez que había peleado con el castaño, un sujeto de lentes oscuros apareció de la nada, y había saltado el cercado del patio para defenderlo.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y tomó sus apuntes para repasar un poco las lecciones. Después de estar concentrado en eso durante más de una hora, miró el rostro relajado del chico que ya dormía, sonrió y se dispuso a dormir también.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando Lee se despertó, tenía la garganta completamente seca y sentía demasiado calor. Pero no solo debido a las altas temperaturas de la primavera… el calor se centraba en un punto definido de su cuerpo. Jadeaba y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, nunca había sentido eso ni siquiera mientras hacía deportes.

Las piernas le temblaban, su vista se nublaba por segundos y su respiración estaba agitada. Se destapó por completo y notó que llevaba puesto su pijama… "pero cuando?" se preguntó. Inmediatamente dirigió la vista a su compañero y lo encontró durmiendo bocarriba cubierto por las mantas. Sin ningún miramiento y bajo los efectos del alcohol que aun perduraban en su organismo, lo destapó y se subió sobre él.

Kankuro sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su compañero libre de la parte superior del pijama, sonrojado, agitado y con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cadera… una imagen demasiado frecuente en sus sueños, pero real esa vez.

-¡Lee!- se sobresaltó- ¿Qué haces… aquí?...¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-Hay algo que me molesta- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Que…es?-

-…tu…- ante tamaña afirmación el más alto se quedó sin palabras- me molesta que seas tan distraído… me molesta que seas tan amable… me molesta que no me mires… y me molesta… la entrepierna- susurró lo último tocando con sus manos su propia hombría.

"Estás soñando, estás soñando, estás soñando…" se repetía una y otra vez al observar la erótica imagen que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. El chico de ojos negros frunció el ceño y tomó una de las manos de Kankuro para llevarla al lugar que había estado acariciando momentos antes.

-¿Lo ves?...está dura. Como eres muy amable…vas a ayudarme, ¿Cierto?- susurró al oído del chico de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Qué…qué te pasa…Lee…?- logró articular mientras el chico movía la estática mano de su compañero y se relamía los labios lentamente con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

-Se ve que no quieres… "darme una mano"- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente- te enseñaré como se hace-

Sin una pizca de vergüenza comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Kankuro, que permanecía inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Sin detener sus movimientos desabrochó la camisa del pijama del muchacho y pasó su lengua por el pecho dándole una larga lamida.

El otro había comenzado a jadear, para ser un sueño se sentía muy real, haciéndose un poco hacia abajo el pelinegro ubicó su rostro frente al bulto que había crecido dentro de los pantalones de su compañero. Rió un poco y lo mordió ligeramente por arriba de la ropa.

-Así se hace- dijo después de lamer la palma de su mano y metiéndola dentro del pantalón pijama del más alto. Una vez allí comenzó a moverla duramente de arriba hacia abajo.

El muchacho, después de algunos segundos, sacó de golpe la mano dejando su labor, se quitó el pantalón dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto y nuevamente se ubicó sobre él. Cansado de ese juego, el joven más alto jaló al atrevido chico y besó fieramente sus labios. Mientras lo hacia acariciaba el firme trasero con ambas manos y pegaba más sus hombrías.

De un giro se ubicó sobre él y comenzó a brindarle la atención que hacía un buen rato pedía. El sabor de la bebida alcohólica seguía adherido a su lengua y el podía sentirlo durante el beso. Dejó a un lado todo pensamiento y sólo se dedicó a lamer, morder y besar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Que atrevido eres…Kankuro… estás tan… caliente- decía entre risas- pero yo lo estoy mas- dijo jalando las ropas del mencionado para liberar una parte importante de su anatomía.

Al día siguiente Lee despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar, se sentó en la cama y juró nunca volver a beber en su vida. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando notó que no podía hacerlo, le dolía mucho la cintura y la parte baja de la espalda. También descubrió que estaba desnudo y… su cuerpo estaba pegajoso.

Sentía la garganta completamente seca, miró el cuarto y había ropas tiradas por todos los rincones. Hizo un esfuerzo, pero no podía recordar nada, la puerta se abrió y su compañero ingresó vistiendo sólo un pantalón largo, se lo veía de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos… días- correspondió al saludo algo confundido. El cuerpo de su amigo estaba cubierto de marcas por todas partes y no sólo de besos… también había mordidas- no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… anoche- susurró.

-¿En serio?... es una pena. Entonces debería hacerte recordar- dijo Kankuro recostándose sobre el cuerpo delgado del chico y ,luego de mirarlo dulcemente un buen rato, lo besó.

-¿Y el examen?- preguntó sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

-Lo rendimos otro día- propuso sonriendo.

-En ese caso… quiero recordar con lujo de detalles- susurró entre suspiros mientras su compañero le besaba el hombro.

Había prometido no volver a beber… pero un trago de vez en cuando para "levantar la temperatura" no le caía mal a nadie… especialmente a Rock Lee.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un review no cuesta nada LOL y hace felix a una autora de yaoi!

…

No me obliguen a usar esto- saca la guadaña- por Jashin-sama! Mwajajajajaja

LOL no es cierto, pasenla bien n/n


End file.
